Even a Stray has Pride
by Ety
Summary: It was a long way to hell before Noah fon Ronsenburg became Judge Gabranth. There was once light, that then vanished into darkness. Who exactly is this blonde guy? How was his relationship with Basch? And how did the two brothers part ways, making Noah look towards Archadia and walk until he became the chief of all the Judge Magisters?
1. Part I: Childhood's End-My name is Noah

**Even a stray has pride**

**Part I – Childhood's End**

I have been living here since forever, and I find no reason to move.

In the village, there are enough fields to work in, and my mother would probably follow me until the very end. She is brave and very patient, and she has taught me all I know; it is thanks to her that I am now able to face the ups and downs of life with a relatively peaceful attitude. Lindiwe Gabranth is a very active worker, and in the same time a perfect mother, taking care of two sons alone : my brother and I. My father is a soldier he used to live with us, but it seems to be so long ago. And, to be honest, I prefer things to be as they are.

My mother, who's being called Linda Fon Ronsenburg in her new homeland, is full of life, hopes and energy… But on the other hand she's overall shy and quiet, to the extent that nobody ever takes her word seriously, and everyone treats her with pity rather than with respect. Just like me.

My brother Basch is the smartest of us all. Everything seems to fit him : he's clever, he's ambitious, he's funny, he's easy-going, and he's handsome. Well, the last point may seem confusing since we are twin brothers, but to me there are slight differences that make him look better than me.

My brother and I used to go to elementary school, but we haven't gone further because our family's means have grown fewer and fewer. However, we've kept contact with our friends who've pursued their classes and we're learning a lot from chatting with them. So the three of us have been working in various lands, collecting vegetables and fruits or taking care of flocks, and everything has been fine during all this period.

I am an ordinary citizen of Landis, and my name is Noah Fon Ronsenburg.


	2. Part I: Childhood's End-A new friend

I was wandering in a woody road, in a hasty pace. The images of the trees were passing fast, before my eyes I was spinning in total emptiness and I found this feeling delightful. Actually I didn't want to see one more clear image anymore.

How could he treat his brother like that ? We were calmly enjoying a cup of tea in our little terrace when Basch made fun of me. He had done that several times in the past, but this time I really felt something had burst inside my head and I was about to lose my mind. So… so I thought it was better to lose it outside the house.

I began to reach places that were unknown to my memories. All these green grounds and numerous flocks had no fellow landscape between all those I'd seen in the village surroundings. However, as I was running faster and faster, I progressively remembered something about the owner of the lands I was walking. I remembered a story of rivalry between my father and a neighbour farmer by the name of Karol Olszewski. He was rich, as he could sell all of his products with ease. He had a chain of workers at his orders and my father would always show that up and say Olszewski was a ridiculous coward who's only thinking of taking advantage of the others. This farmer and his men must have been gone long ago, by now. There was only the immutable picture of the past left and silence. I lowered my eyes and went on, like a challenger of the speed of sound.

I can still see my mother laughing. Of course, she has always been the first one to defend Basch, her beloved son. Who could be the reckless, heartless person who dared to criticize this perfect being ? All his words were wisdom, and all his jokes were funny. He was always the one who had the last word at home. So, saying I was clumsy and bad-looking could be nothing else than a brilliant joke, or a deceitful truth.

But that was unfair, unfair and I threw a stone in rage with all the strength of my right foot.

'Kweh ?'

I stopped at once, and hesitated before raising my head towards what was standing in front of me. When I found myself running into a huge yellow chocobo, I let out a piercing girlish scream. I then heard a resonant laugh coming from above, but I was too afraid of the chocobo to venture a look.

'What is it ?'

As I was thinking of a calm way to get me out of this tricky situation, a short man with a white moustache came from nearby of the farm. He had a straw hat and a very cruel expression that seemed to never leave his face : frowning, pursing his lips, and letting his dotted cheeks, all blighted by farm work, go red. Karol Olzsewski quickly stepped forward with a rake in his hand :

'If it isn't the Ronsenburg lice ! As ill-behaved as ever ! You're just as blond-haired, empty-minded as your father !'

The farmer was shouting at me as I was trying to avoid the rack he was attacking me with. I tried to explain :

'No, please, Sir, I… I…'

'Silence ! Not a single excuse will be accepted. The Ronsenburg family has caused too much trouble to mine to be able to be forgiven now !'

'I… I'm sorry, I know nothing about this…'

'Don't try to escape, you pitiful beetle !'

'I meant no harm, I…'

'Hey, Faaather, don't be too mean to him, will ya ?'

As I succeeded in avoiding the last – unexpected – attack from the farmer, and the chocobo was watching us like a referee would observe a match, the voice coming from above manifested again.

'Don't ever think he's worth anything !'

'I know, I know !'

'He's just like father, a waste of time and space ! Let me tell you again how he used to cheat in official competitions…'

'Alright, alright I know this, Father, you told me this story a million times. I don't think he's wonderful, I just think you might give him some credit.'

And finally, Olszewski lowered his weapon – which had been still pointed at me.

'Fine', he said, 'but never think he comes from a good family ! He comes from the lowest dump of Landis ! His father is a scoundrel and his mother is an Archadian rebel !'

'I know, I know', repeated the voice in an obliging tone. It was a girl's voice.

And as soon as I deigned to raise my head to see who was talking, the farmer ran back as fast as he came, already screaming at his workers on the other side of the fields.

'A good morning thrill, wasn't it ?'

At the first floor of the house, staring at the scene from a balcony, was standing a little girl who could be more of less my age. She was a bit short, with mid-long hair which was as blond as the Ronsenburg hair. As she saw me without a word nor a move, she began to laugh again and disappeared from the balcony. As I was thinking what to do next, she rejoined me and took my hand. She was wearing a pink dress, which looked like the Dalmascan queen's one when she came to meet the President in my country.

'You have to forgive my father. He's a little bit hasty but… that's his way to be. I suffer this everyday but I don't mind he's my father after all.'

Since I still didn't give her any answer, she began to frown just like her father, then smile in an enthusiastic move :

'I strongly believe your mother and your father are good persons. My name is Nareszcie Olszewska.'

I tried to greet her but all that came out of my mouth was :

'W… What ?'

My word automatically made her lean forward and laugh louder than before.

'Ha ha ha ! I expected you to react like that. Well, I'm little Narezscie, the daughter of the farmer, but you can just call me Naria.'

'I… I'm Noah Fon Ronsenburg.'

This time, I could say something. That's so relieving. She pressed my hand, smiled, and began to walk. I wasn't prepared for this and was about to stumble, but I fell on something vivid that helped me stand up again.

'Thanks, chocobo', Naria said.

And there we were on walking before I realized what had just happened.

'Fine then, where do you live ?'

What was that question ?

'I… my family lives in a house a little farther in the south.'

'Well, let's follow that direction !' she exclaimed, raising her free arm in determination.

What was happening ? Why was she here ? And what was I doing ? But it was too late for thinking. After going through all the fields and stepping in each muddy track, we were already in front of my home.

'Well', Naria said. 'What are you waiting for ? Open the door and introduce me to your family !'

What was I supposed to do ? Should I let her in, she might have broken every single one of the furnitures or the dishes and at the end, as usual, the blame will anyway come back to me. But on the other hand, there was this little girl waiting, and she was putting some mystic pressure on me, without even moving a finger or looking at me.

'O… okay…' I said without any kind of determination.

'Alright', she suddenly exclaimed, and she pushed the main door in the following second.

A big wave of fresh fright suddenly wrapped my body. What did I do ? What was yet to come ?

'Hello everyone !'

My mother was preparing lunch and was standing back to us. She turned towards the door, blinking with astonishment.

`Err…' I said in a low tone. `This… is…'

`Good morning, ma'am', Naria interrupted. `I am Narezscie Olzcewska, daughter of the farmer Olzcewski, owner of the domain in the north of the village! And I am very happy to be here today.'

My mother blinked again. She never got actually angry, but I was afraid she would be so today. And I'd have understood her if she would. But instead she smiled, and said:

`Welcome here then, Narezscie.'

`Oh ma'am, please call me Naria.'

`And please call me Linda.'

`Oh…'

Naria seemed dazzled. Basch, who was sitting between my mother and us and hadn't uttered a word, suddenly burst into laughs. And Naria, after noticing his presence in the black armchair, laughed as well. I felt very ill-at-ease at this moment, more than ever before. I had lost all my landmarks, it was as if I had never entered this house. But what I didn't notice is that Naria was as troubled as I was. She began observing Basch, who was observing her in turn, in a mix of joy and amazement. And then she looked at me. And then she looked at Basch again.

`Noah here… and Noah there ? What's happening inside my head ?' she exclaimed.

This time, it was my mother's turn to start laughing.

`The boy you came with is Noah, and the one you see here is Basch. I have twin sons.'

Basch smiled to her and came towards us.

`Allow me to welcome you here as well. I am indeed Basch, and I am very honored to meet your acquaintance, dear lady.'

And then he bent clumsily, with his eyes closed. My brother was so pathetic.

`Tw… Twin… Twin sons! I get it now! Hahaha!'

And Naria began to dance all around the room.

`I have never seen twin persons before! This is so funny!'

And of course, Basch took the opportunity to dance with her, which she enthusiastically agreed.

`We have so much fun dancing !' Naria exclaimed. `Will you come to the feast of the village, next week ?'

`Of course !' Basch answered.

The village organizes a feast every year since I was born it's an evening party around a fire, where many couples – from young to old – dance and sing. It is common to elect, at its end, the best dance.

`So you, too, are used to join the feast ?' my mother asked. `I have never seen you there. Next time, you can dance with the boys, they will be more than happy !'

No thanks.

`Well', she continued, 'I thought your father already told you about the twin sons, Naria.'

`Not really', she answered as she stopped dancing and Basch invited her to take a seat. `He always talks about your family, but one day he says you are too weak to give birth to a single child, the other he says you have one son and on another day again he says you have so many children you can't run your house properly anymore.'

That seemed to make my mother suffocate with hilarity.

`He says you stink like a sick chocobo and you're not worth anything at all. He calls you the Ronsenburg plague.'

`I guess this is his way to have fun', suggested Mom.

`Yes. But don't worry : I don't believe a single word he says. He is getting old and begins to lose his mind, but he is nonetheless my father, so you have to forgive his behavior.'

`That's no problem at all !' shouted Basch with determination before asking anyone's opinion. Naria smiled and went on:

`So, you understand, at the end of the way I had no idea who you were at all. But I'm very glad I do, now !'

`That's very nice', Mom said. `But tell me, honey : won't your father be angry if he hears you've been here ?'

At this moment, Naria covered her mouth with her two palms and rolled her eyes in a so-called fear. She seemed to be a good actress.

`Oh yes, ma… Err, yes, Auntie Linda. He will, and I shall return soon, but I wanted to stay with you now anyway.'

Mom invited her to lunch – she didn't seem to understand the girl had already invited herself at any rate – as Basch rushed to his room. The sun was so bright outside. The look of the colored flowers that surrounded Olzcewski's house came to my mind and made me smile. I could imagine the little girl running between them, laughing as she did, and riding her curious chocobo. Standing here without a move, I was feeling like an unnecessary piece of furniture or decoration.

`Tell me, Auntie Linda, is it true you are an Archadian ?'

I blamed Naria so much for asking this. What's the point in reminding it if we're all together now ? However, my mother answered calmly, as always :

`Yes, this is true. I was born in Archades and was living there until I married Ronsenburg.'

`Did you marry there ? Who came to your wedding ? How was your dress ?'

My mother smiled, and said :

`No, we could not marry in Archades. My family was harrassing me and asking me to get rid of him and since I had made my resolve, I chose to fled with him to Landis. So I had neither wedding party nor beautiful dress.'

Naria seemed really grieved.

`This is so sad, auntie', she said. `But what was Ronsenburg doing in Archades ?'

`Nothing. I am the one who went to Landis, for research. I was a student at the time, in the Imperial Academy of Science. I was studying biology and botany, which then led me to agriculture.'

`Wow! They say this is the hardest civilian Academy to get in.'

`I was actually switching between it and the Academy of Magicks, to learn white magic.'

`Seriously? You rock, auntie! Will you teach me some?'

`I'll do with all pleasure', Mom smiled as the girl charged her weapon again:

'So why did you dropped everything and came here with your husband?'

Naria, evidently, was not the kind to mind her own business.

`This is life, darling. I made this choice and do not regret it until now. The villagers are very kind and have accepted me as one of theirs. I have been accustomed to the people, the weather and the culture, and cannot think of a happier life than the one I'm living now. It is true Ronsenburg is not the mildest man on Ivalice, but I got used to his habits and his moods, and I respect him as the father of my sons. Moreover, he's barely at home, which is not a bad thing', she said with a wink.

These two looked like they got along very well. Which was not a bad thing.

`However', Mom added, 'their father will come back in the next months. He sent me a letter, saying his mission at the borders was over and he will be doing training next, back in a camp next to the village.'

`What? I'm gonna train with him then!'

Basch was coming back, with a towel hardly tied around his hips.

`You say such important things to Naria, who's coming here for the first time, and you didn't tell us ?'

Mom lowered her head.

`I'm sorry, darling. I should have, yet I could not find my words. But Naria here seems to be interested about our family so I felt more at ease to announce this news.'

`That's nice', Naria said with a big smile on her face. 'You'll get to see your father again!'

I tried to give her a smile back, but I think my attempt was a failure. This news actually bothered me as much as I didn't mind.

`Don't you have brothers and sisters?'

It was my mother's turn to ask.

`I should have had a little brother, but he died soon after he was born. And my mom died as well in a bombing exercise near our farm, when I was four.'

`Oh dear… you have come through all this alone! You're welcome to visit us whenever you need company. I will be a mother for you as much as I am Noah's and Basch's. Who took care of you then?'

`Thank you, Linda! Oh… my father called his sister.'

`Was she nice?' Basch asked with some disgust.

`No.'

They began laughing.

`Alright kids', Mom said, 'I will prepare the table. You can play outside in the meantime!'

And she went back to the food.

I returned outside, with my head empty. Basch had followed Mom – surely to ask about Father, whom he had always been close to. I made another pace forward, with a bitter feeling tying my throat, when I felt a hand taking mine.

`Don't go away, Noah.'

I twisted and saw Naria again. I sighed and kept on walking in the garden.

`I want to know something: why did you venture in our lands?'

My look was as blank as my hopes. But there was not only me in the garden; there was another person, and all the hopes of the world had gathered in her eyes. I gasped, checked that no one was looking at us in the window, and finally opened my mouth to say:

`Basch has been mocking me all morning. It's not the first time he does – I'm really sick of hearing him say I'm the least interesting person of the world, seeing him enjoy his time with the others and constantly feeling like I'm going to faint in my lonely, dark dimension. I was looking for a place to hide in and cry, so I ran as far as possible from here; that's how I got there!'

Her hand had shivered as I began talking, approching my head from her ear. Now she would finally say something silly and let me go. I moved back, swallowing my anger, freeing my sadness and retrieving my hand. Yes, now she would let me go. Why stay with me anyway?

`Noah.'

She joined me and took my hand again. When I dared to give a new look to her eyes, I noticed with unexpected surprise they were as wet as mine. Her face was shining brighter than ever. She seemed committed to say something important as a gentle wind was shaking her golden hair. Then she hugged me with her free arm and I heard her comforting voice:

`Listen to me. I know Basch is not an easy one to live with. From what I can see, you're too different. But you do not hate him, do you? He has many qualities worthy of praise and jealousy, right? He's your brother, isn't he?'

My… brother? The world was fading out of my teary eyes, I could see no right and no wrong. But… this truth…

'Yes, he is. What you just said is… true.'

She moved back and smiled again.

`I knew you would agree! Don't get me wrong: he didn't have to say these things at all. But we can try and understand him, instead of just running away. Together we'll reconcile, play and have a great time. I will ensure that this wicked brother does not make you cry again.'

She pressed my hand even more strongly.

`From now on I'll always be by your side. Don't lose hope, Noah, okay? As long as I'm here, everything will be alright. You can tell me your secrets and confess your fears. Though I seem chatty, I'll tell them to no one, I promise; you hear me? I want you to overcome them and succeed in what you want to do. I'll help you by any means. I'll be your new friend.'


	3. Part I: Childhood's End-The Feast

It had been a long week since Basch and I met Naria, the daughter of the fearful farmer. We came to visit the farm twice, and found the girl busy giving a hand to the team of workers.

`Hey! Why didn't you warn me you'd come! I haven't changed dress!' she'd said.

`How did you want us to warn you?' Basch had asked.

`Emm… Right. Well, hello, anyway!'

And she'd waved to us with all her arm and a smile that ate half her face.

The second time, Basch and I agreed to join in the job to have it done by the end of the day, which we succeded to do. We had big bursts of laughs, a nice lunch with the workers, and much, much fun under the warm sun. Everything was like perfect.

`Well, you know the feast's date is coming close.'

We were having tea at home. My mother had put the tray and went back to work. She always welcomed Naria with open arms; and I understood this behavior. It must be so hard to grow up as a child without a mother.

`Yeah. So what? We're gonna dance together and we're gonna win. Anything against that?' said Basch after loudly drinking a sip.

`No, no', Naria objected, raising her forefinger. `That's not exactly it, because I wanna dance with Noah too!'

`Oh come on' Basch said with a laugh. `Who'd want to dance with that handicapped savage cuss.'

`Hey, hey! I won't allow you to talk this way of your brother. Noah is a clever boy, and as gallant as you are. Well, I'd even say he's worth more than you, because he doesn't talk of you in such mean words!'

I thought Naria's past promise was a joke, because she seemed to get along so well with Basch, but reality just showed me it was a strong will of hers. I felt so grateful.

`Now Basch', Naria said, always with her cheerful tone. `I'll dance with both him and you. And I don't want to you to say ill of Noah again. Understood?'

`Yeah…' Basch lamented, looking at the window.

Naria and I exchanged a skeptical look.

`Fine, fine. I see you're talking about the event already.'

The three of us turned towards the door. Mom was there, smiling at us.

'Wait', said Basch in astonishment. `Weren't you supposed to be working?'

`There was not much to do today, so I'm already finished. I supposed you've already worn your finest clothes.'

This had to be a joke, for what we were wearing could be easily qualified as pajamas.

`But… Auntie', Naria said. 'I thought the feast was tomorrow. There hasn't been the bard yet.'

Among our traditions was a chant sung by a young bard, who used to travel across the neighborhoods in the feast's morning.

`He did pass, my dear. You were just too dizzy to hear him, all sleepy in your respective beds!'

Mom wasn't wrong. We hadn't woken up early this morning, and I don't think I would have even if a war had started. I lowered my head in shame.

`Don't show me that face, Noah', said Mom with a laugh. 'Be a gentleman instead and prepare to welcome your new friend among the best dancing couples of the village!'

'Wait! Wait!' shouted the girl before rushing outside. 'I didn't bring my dress from the farm!'

'What about me?' questioned Basch in anger.

`Did Naria allow you to accompany her dance?' calmly asked my mother.

`Yeah.'

`So get dressed and go with her. Noah…'

'I know what to do, Mom. It's okay.'

She smiled again.

`Fine. I want you all to give a good image of me at the village. I'm counting on you to represent me as well as if I'd been there!'

`But, Mom, won't you be with us? Like every year?'

`No, Basch, I'm sorry. I feel a bit tired today. But don't worry, it's nothing. I'll be waiting for you here. Have fun and don't go playing around; stay with your friends, okay?'

We had to promise and went to our room.

When the sun began to deliver a crimson shadow over the horizon, I had met up with my brother and my new friend at our favorite place, next to a rock behind the huge fire. Yes, Naria also was behind the fire but as I'd said we'd never noticed her before. She must have been with other people, whom we didn't know, dancing and chatting on her side. She had no problem making friends. That night, she was wearing a pink dress, with red ribbons tied on her shoulders in the shape of a bird. I tried to tell her I found these cute but I didn't manage to.

`Look! It's the Ronsenburg brothers!'

`What are they doing with Olscewski's daughter?'

Naria turned towards the different voices that began to chat after noticing our presence, then she laughed and simply took Basch's hand and began dancing. The bard came again and sang his joyful song, along with a traditional orchestra, composed of many young people I used to have class with. They smiled to me and performed several new music pieces while other couples were dancing as well. Distinguished food was at our disposal on elegantly-laid tables, food like Mom would never be able to afford. I felt at ease, but some part of me wouldn't let me breathe. I made some paces away from the crowd and tried to focus on the nearby trees and the scent of the grass. It was so nice to feel this quiet in plain nature – strange that last time I tried to do this it ended up in a weird friendship with an unknown girl. Suddenly my feet bumped into a rock – it had become completely clear. I turned backwards with a smile on my face; now I knew what it was that was annoying me: it's the fact that the girl took Basch's hand exactly the way she'd taken mine while guiding me to my own house.

`Oh! It's so nice to see you here!'

I turned to the voice who spoke and saw a brown-haired teenager who wore glasses and a very elegant suit. Next to him, Basch and Naria were still dancing, laughing out loud between clumsy moves.

`I'm also happy to meet you again, Cirla.'

Cirla Drimer was probably the most intelligent boy I knew in all Landis. He had always got the best marks in calculation and language tests, by the time I used to go to school in the city. He was accompanied by his younger sister, who was approximately our age (Basch, Naria and I); she also had glasses and beautiful brown curls that fell upon her shoulders. Both of them had been at my school, but I'd heard they also stopped their curses there to begin something else. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't afraid: there wasn't a single subject where those two did not excel.

`I am also glad to meet you, Margit.' I said.

`Oh, thank you', the girl said, with her cheeks all red. I always thought she was as cute as a moogle.

`What have you been doing all this time, Noah? We haven't seen you in town for ages!' Cirla said.

`I'm sorry. We have much work here in the village; and lately Basch and I have also been working at Olszewski's farm, so there's even less time to travel to the capital.'

`What? Ols…zewski, you said?'

`You know him, Cirla?' little Margit asked.

`Y… yes, I've heard that name before. I think it's a schizophrenic old man scaring chocobos away at the back of the village.'

Cirla's summary made me laugh.

'That's approximately it. He only has one chocobo, who is friends with his daughter, Naria. She came here as well.'

And I showed them the place where Basch and her were dancing.

`She seems to like Basch a lot', Margit said.

`She surely doesn't know how bad he is at basic mathematical operations', Cirla added with a smile.

`Should we tell her?' asked his sister.

Cirla hesitated.

`No, I think it'd be less fun. Let us just greet them!'

I let them go to Basch, who introduced them to his partner, and walked away. But soon enough, I felt again the hand holding mine. I moved my arm away.

`What's wrong, Noah? Why don't you come with us?'

`I'm fine, Naria, I'm… I'm just hungry.'

I looked right at her sky blue eyes to watch for any reaction, but she fortunately smiled and answered: 'Alright. We're waiting for you, then. Eat what you like and inform me if you find anything delicious!'

She hadn't known me long enough to understand it was a prank. I however went to the tables, to comply with my lie, and acted as if I was actually hungry. I didn't come back to the group. In the beginning, to be honest, I thought I would, but then… then, something prevented me from laughing and chatting with them. Once again, Naria came to find me. She lowered her head, since I was sitting on a chair and she was standing.

'Why are you staying here for so long? Do you enjoy looking at this table? Or are the people here more interesting than us?'

`That's not it, Naria.'

`Then stand!'

I had no choice but to obey. She took my arm and said with a delightful voice:

`These friends of yours are so cool! They're smart, but not narrow-minded. They know what it is to have fun. And the girl is so cute! What do you think they will become? Doctors?'

`I don't know. We hadn't taken classes together since a whole year.'

`That's okay. You met up again now! And right now, you've also got to dance with me. Remember?'

Oh, yeah… that.

I accepted in a way that would not have convinced any girl but her, allowed her to take my hand and we began making paces left and right, at the rhythm of the joyful music the orchestra were still playing. I had thought it would be a bad moment, but eventually I felt at ease and Naria, as I could easily notice now, was an excellent dancer. It's like she'd done that all of her life. I tried to follow her moves and dared to make some unexpected gestures, like making her turn around or fall over my arm. After some time, people became to gather around us to watch the dance. There wasn't anything special to it, in comparison with the other couples, but their presence didn't bother me. And of course, didn't bother Naria. After we were done, there was a rising applause. Naria laughed and applauded with them. Afterwards, I saw adults gathering in a corner of the place. They were surely debating about this year's best dance. Cirla and Margit went to us.

'You two were so brilliant!' Margit said. `I wonder who this year's winners are going to be.'

`After that we'll have to be going', Cirla warned. `The city is a pretty long way from here and our parents asked us not to come back too late at night. But we will miss you, Noah! Will you visit us someday?'

I don't know why my answer was:

`Me… Why me? Why not Basch?'

I turned towards him. He was busy eating all sorts of candies.

`Err…' Cirla began.

'Basch is a nice friend but he will not be willing to talk when it comes to study', explained Margit. This girl had a sense of sincerity I could barely imagine.

'And since you were at school the one we could talk to about various lessons and subjects…' added her brother.

`And, concerning your new friend…' Margit continued.

`It's better if you come without her, I'm sorry', Cirla decided. 'Our parents still don't know her so there'll be less problems if you could come alone.'

'Yes… I understand.'

Basch had indeed always been fleeing our group when we began to talk about classes or cultural topics. Suddenly, I heard the adult group's silence. They scattered around the tables and the orchestra began playing a new music, with a much higher tempo than the previous ones. The adult dancers took random people's hands and began to form a row. Naria seemed to approve this idea, since she spontaneously took my hand, called Basch to take his; Cirla went next to Basch and Margit to me. The five of us joined the row in its half, and everybody began to dance together, raising one leg after the other and singing popular songs. At the end of that night, I was tired like never before, but also filled with a feeling I'd thought would have been gone forever. I was smiling and about to ask Basch to go back home when Naria reminded me of the results. I listened carefully to a tall short-haired woman making a list of all the old and young people who participated in today's feast, and all the waves of applause, like a caring wind blowing people's fears away. After everyone was acclaimed, she said:

`And now let us conclude this celebration by announcing the two winners. After asking for the audience's choices, my comrades and I have come to an announcement. This year's feast champions are…'

We looked at each other in a mix of fear and amusement.

`Little Miss Olszewska and…'

Funny it was a young person, but in that case it had to be her, that was obvious.

`Little Sir Fon Ronsenburg!'

`Which one?' Basch and I asked at the same moment.

The woman smiled to us both. Everyone began to laugh.

`Your performance was a pleasure to see but most votes went to Noah', she told my brother.

Starting from this moment, I was swimming in a sea of fraternity and surprises; everyone surrounded Naria and I, and the blonde girl did not seem to be sad it was me. Basch crossed the crowd to say:

`Well… I definitely don't understand people's choices but… err… I have to admit you did well, brother. Here I said it, Naria; you're glad?'

`Yes, I'm super glad!' she exclaimed, throwing vertically the bouquet of flowers she just earned. As for me, an old man gave me a big bag of flour.

`This is for Linda', he said. 'This woman is wonderful. I wish she's doing fine with all the work.'

`We're all doing fine, thank you', I responded, while carrying the heavy thing.

All the others were free and I had a burden on my shoulders, but all the others were moving their shoulders in joy and my joy was free.


End file.
